Just My Luck
by Keely Jade
Summary: Bella is left alone for a night, no Edward, no Charlie to protect her from the one person she never thought she'd have to worry about. Who will save Bella from this filthy man who wants her virginity? R&R! Warning: RAPE! ALL HUMAN. REVIEW PLEASE! BxE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a VERY dark fanfic. I'm guessing it will be two or three chapters! Please, please, please REVIEW! If I don't get like ten reviews, I'm just going to take this down. So please review you guys! Please? I'll return the favor!! Also, this will be a two shot! :-D

* * *

I got out from the shower, my hair and body dripping water everywhere. I grabbed the plush green towel I laid out on the counter for me and wrapped it around my body. I shivered. I wrapped the towel around me tighter, crossing over to my bedroom quickly. I dried my hair by hand, dressing myself in my silky lavender button up pajama shirt, and the soft pants to match.

After dressing, I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and grabbed my book, lying down on my bed.

After a half hour of reading, I decided to put my book down. I looked around my bedroom, everything seemed the same, but something wasn't. I was alone. Charlie was in Seattle, offering his help with a drug investigation. And Edward was spending the night with his brothers. I was completely alone. It felt…nice, but there was a part of me that told me to be scared.

I laid my head down on my pillow, closing my eyelids. I sighed contently. I wrapped my old quilt around my body, trying to get warm. I felt so cold since my shower for some reason I wasn't sure of. Maybe I stayed in too long and my body got used to the heat, I thought. Categorized as?

I drifted to a soft, dreamless sleep, dreaming of Edward and I in our meadow, running around, as he gracefully picked me up in his strong arms, lying me down in the grass, lying next to me. The only thing to awake me from this dream was the fingers that were combing through my hair.

"Edward," I whispered against the hand that was now caressing my cheek lovingly. "I thought you were with Emmett and Jazz tonight?" I asked sleepily.

The person that laughed wasn't my Edward, and it wasn't my father either. My eyes refused to open, so I lye completely still, silent.

"You think I'm Edward, do you?" The Cullen family Butler. James. He was the one who sat on the edge of my bed, watching me sleep while combing his filthy hands through my hair. "Get up, Bella. I know you're awake, damn it. Open your eyes and look into mine like you do to spoiled, little Edward Cullen." I couldn't move a muscle. I felt paralyzed, like there was a strong force crushing me against the bed. "Bella." He sounded like he was warning me now. "You're such a bad girl." He laughed darkly once before grabbed the back of my head, pulling my hair, making me sit facing him. I screamed once, and he clamped his rough hand over my mouth. I bit him.

"Little bitch!" He groaned, slapping me across my face. My hand flew to my face, tears dripping from my eyes. He pulled something from his pocket, and I watched him carefully, afraid what he was going to pull out. He quickly pulled an object out, laughing as he did so. I caught a glimpse of the object, the weapon he held. A knife. A long, sharp knife.

"Look at me, Isabella. Look at me."

I stared back at the cold, dark eyes that stared into mine. He brought the knife he held in his hand and put it where I could see it. The moonlight that shone through my window danced off the silver knife. I shuddered involuntarily as he put his hand on the small of my back.

"Now, young Isabella." I hated how he said my name. It made my skin crawl. "You've been such a bad girl. Being the butler of young Edward Cullen's family, I have to protect them from the young slut who wants their money." He laughed darkly. On the nights of all nights, my Father, the chief of police had to be away investigating a crime. Just my luck.

I whimpered as he pushed his hand up my back, the fabric of my pajama shirt riding up.

"Please, don't," I whimpered slightly. He simply laughed again.

"Shush now, Isabella. This will go quickly."

His hands were suddenly hard against my back, rigid.

"Please," I cried out. "Please don't."

He laughed darkly at my pleas, only becoming more quick and rough against my back. He tore the buttons off the front of my shirt, my skin burning when he touched my arm.

"Isabella." He sounded like he was teaching me manners. I let the waterfall of tears escape my eyes. "Cooperate with me, Bella, dear. If you don't, this won't go any faster." I squirmed in his hands, trying to break free.

"BELLA." He squeezed my waist, probably leaving a bruise that matched the shape of his hand.

"No!" I screamed out. He put the knife to my back. I could feel the sharp point through the fabric of my shirt.

"Don't move and I won't kill you, if you do, I can kill you anyways and take your virginity alive or dead."

I nodded. I could feel his smiling as he put his lips to the base of my throat. His lips glided down my neck like Edward's do. Edward. Tears spilled over my cheeks like burning waterfalls as I thought of my love, my life, my Edward.

I felt my shirt fall off my shoulders. He pushed me down, his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't move, Bella. Don't move," he instructed. I nodded again. What more could I do? If I protested I'd be dead already.

The only thing I could do was think of Edward, wishing his lips were the one being pressed to my body. I wondered to myself as he continued trailing his lips over my body what it would be like if it were Edward's lips on my body.

"Edward." His name escaped from my lips before I could stop myself. The man looked up at me; I could see his deathly eyes glaring.

"You're mine now, slut. Just because Edward loved you, that doesn't mean anything. Once I'm finished with you, you're dead. Understand, bitch?"

I nodded. That was the only thing I could do.

"I swear, Bella, if you weren't so damn appealing, you would have never found a man. Edward Cullen is a dim-wit for loving you." He bit my neck, and his words bit my heart. Edward loved me for me. He's said it many times. But why would I let this man interfere with my thoughts now? I was going to be dead by the break of dawn tomorrow morning.

Just my luck.

* * *

A/N: ICKY! I hate that stupid man. All I keep saying to Bella in my mind is 'Bella, it'll be okay! Are you okay?' and then I feel stupid. Haha! But what did you guys think? Should I continue? LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! To all the people who reviewed the first chapter…THANK YOU SO MUCH! I asked for ten reviews, I got like 20. Thanks so much. This extra chapter is for you! And this chapter is especially for an anonymous reviewer, **fan of fic**! Your anonymous name made me LOL. Haha. So this chapter is for all of you, but specifically fan of fic! Also, PLEASE REVIEW! You guys are amazing!

I heard her beautiful laugh. My heart dropped into my stomach knowing she could never be mine. She was Edward's…that spoiled, selfish, rich kid whose parents I worked for. His girlfriend, his love, Isabella was never to be mine. She belonged to him in reality, but in my fantasies, she was mine. It was my name she would sigh lovingly, and it was me whose lips she would press hers against; she would be mine and only mine. I would do anything in my power to have that beautiful, charming girl…my girl.

I poured the drinks they had asked for, set them on a tray and walked them out to the living room.  
"Here you are, Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan."

I handed them each of their drink, nodding at each of them.

She looked up at me with her glowing brown eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

I simply nodded at her again, my pants becoming tight.

"Thanks, James," Edward said. I looked down at the spoiled kid. He had a smug smile on his face I wish I could destroy. My mind was twisting with dreams of his face being deformed by my boots. It was hard for me to simply purse my lips together and not laugh.

I nodded once more, beginning to walk out to of the room. But before I exited the room completely, I turned back to look once more at beautiful Isabella. She was taking a sip of her drink with her plump lips. I imagined my lips against her lips, her lips parting with mine. My fantasy was broken when I realized my pants were beginning to get extremely tight. I shook it off, thinking of how lucky of a man Edward is. Spoiled, spoiled kid he is. Stupid kid gets everything he wants or desires.

"Edward, you're so stupid!" I heard her giggle. I loved her laugh. I wish I was the one who had made her giggle like that.

I shook my head in anger. _This isn't right, James. That girl, that…beautiful, beautiful girl is Edward's_, I thought. "Damn it," I muttered aloud. I heard Edward and _his _Isabella get up from the couch. I listened to their footsteps until they stopped. I walked to the wall separating the kitchen from the living room, peaking out from the wall. They weren't in there. I walked through the large living room, to the spacious foyer, crossing slowly. They stood at the front door, staring into each other's eyes. I caught a glimpse of the love I saw in Isabella's eyes.

"Are you sure you can't come over tonight?" She whined, placing a kiss on Edward's lips. My lips tingled, wishing they were the lips she had kissed.

He chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry, love. Emmett and Jazz are having a brotherly night thing. I can't disappoint my two favorite brothers."

She whined. "But you're disappointing me." I heard their lips smack together. "And my father is in Seattle. We would be _alone_." Her voice got low, in a seductive tone. My pants grew tight again.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I heard their lips smack together once more, and then the front door shut lightly.

"James, is there something you need?" Edward asked from behind me. The edges of my lips curled up. I needed his girl, and I would have her tonight if it was the last thing I do.

I turned around slowly towards him. He stood with a simple, friendly smile on his face.

"Why yes, Edward. I need your girlfriend." I made my tone as friendly as the smile upon his face. He laughed at my words. I was dumbfounded. Did that stupid kid think I was messing around?

"Haha, James, you're funny. I'm going to take a shower. Take it easy." He jumped up the stairs, leaving me in the foyer. He thought I was joking. He's in for a rude awakening.

And to my luck, she was alone.

And tonight was my night off.

Just. My. Luck.

A/N: I feel like this should be the first chapter, so after I'm finished with this entire story, it's going to be. Anyways, you guys know what to do! I want 15 reviews before I update again! Which will be VERY soon! And if you guys like this story check out my story "I Caught Myself"! The summary of it is below!

I Caught Myself- What if all the lies about the Cullens were true? What if Bella really left her home from Phoenix to escape her verbally abusive stepfather? And what if Bella had a sister named Nikki who died? Bella falls in love with Edward, but pushes him away.

READ IT PLEASE! :-D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello my lovelies! Here's a new chapter! You guys know what to do, REVIEW! And just because everyone is so supporting, I'm actually taking the though into consideration of continuing this story longer than I expected it to be. How's that sound? Nice? If so, leave it in a review!!

NOTE: To get this ridiculous explanation out of the way, Edward is HUMAN. It says it in the summary that this is all HUMAN.

* * *

Now that the ridiculous explanation is out of the way, here's the new chapter!

I didn't understand at all why he hated me so much. But he did. He hated me, but that's not what hurt me the most: He hated Edward.

"You know," he said against my bare chest, "Edward probably never did this to you, did he?" I whimpered as he bit my skin. He squeezed my leg at the sound of my whimper, most likely leaving another bruise. "I'm going to take that as a no." He nipped at my neck, making me groan in agony.

"Shit," I groaned, burning tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Didn't I tell not to say anything?" He spat. He grabbed the knife from his pocket, poking the end of it to my side. I thanked God that it wasn't the sharp end. "And don't even pretend like this hurts, because I know that didn't. Pretty boy Cullen has never made you feel like this, has he?" I let out a loud cry and he dug his nails into my arm, dropping the knife.

"Please stop, please. Please." All I could do now was beg. "I'll never, ever bother you again. Just please. You can take me, but please don't kill me, plea-"

He let out a large, ear piercing laugh.

"Just for that, I'm going to make you suffer."

I nodded, knowing if I were to struggle, I would die. I knew if I just took it, I would die. Either way, I was going to die.

He pulled my pajama pants off, his hands roaming down and between my legs. I screamed at the violating touch.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed. His hand flew to my throat, choking me. My hand dropped to the floor, searching for the knife. My finger tips touched the end of the knife, and I kicked my up, kicking him in the stomach. He jumped back slightly, allowing me to sit up. My hand darted, with the knife in my hand, right towards his chest. He threw his hands in the air to shield himself, and I felt the tip of the knife break his skin.

"STUPID WHORE!" He screamed, his legs hitting my back, causing me to fall to the floor.

"Ow!" I screamed as the side of my head hit the table that sat next to my bed. I grabbed onto the lamp that sat on it, and turned it on, wanting to know where the hateful predator stood in my room. As I looked around, I saw him. He jumped off the bed, blood dripping from the cut I made on his arm.

"Stupid little bitch," he gritted through his teeth. He grabbed the back of my skull, pulling me up by my hair and threw me down the bed. My head hit the wall, and I sprung up at him, my nails digging into his eye sockets.

He threw me to the floor, sitting on top of my legs. I looked at his hateful eyes. They weren't even scratched. My eyes flooded with a pool of tears, and he tugged off my underwear, leaving me bare and completely naked.

"Little bitch," he muttered before parting my legs. I kicked, and I wasn't sure why. But I kicked my legs up, and he grabbed the knife and put it up in the air, showing it to me.

"See this?" He asked. I could see it going back and forth in his hand. "If you don't part your pretty little legs, I will break them, and you will suffer, just like I said."

I let out a long, sorrowful cry, hoping Edward would hear it by some chance.

He parted my legs for the second time, and I knew this was it, the end. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see the last moments of my life.

"You deserve this, you stupid little whore. You deserve this." He cupped my face in my hand, and I felt rough, warm lips press to my lips. His lips parted on top of mine, and bit my lower lip, making me scream against his lips. "You asked for it." He squeezed my breasts in his hands, and entered me quickly. I felt myself rip slowly, my heart ripping a long with it, knowing I could never be Edward's. I could never have that special first time with him. I screamed with each thrust he forced into me, and he yelled at me to stop. He bit my neck the entire time, breaking skin slightly. His breathing was quick and hitched against my neck. I wanted more than nothing at this moment that it was Edward's warm breath on my neck.

I screamed out in agony as he pushed one, final thrust into my body. He rolled onto his side, his arm around my waist.

"Stupid whore," he mumbled against my shoulder. My body shook with wracking, painful sobs under his arms, but I knew he didn't care. I heard his breathing get slow and even. He fell asleep.

And my luck was restored.

* * *

A/N: I am totally nauseous right now. I hate writing stuff like this, but I love it at the same time. I know people who've been through this and it's sad. But, this is the way the story goes. Please, please review! I love you all SO much for reviewing. And at the end of the story, I will take the time to read one of your stories if you have posted a story up!

Also, if you want more of this story, please leave it in a review! And, if you want me to update this story, review my other ones so I can update those and then update this!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry guys! I haven't updated in like a week, but that's because school is a pain in my arse! Anyhow, I'd just like to say thank you all so much for how many reviews I've gotten! Thank you! Keep up the good work (reviewing!!)

* * *

I sprung to my feet, pulling my clothes on as fast as humanly possible. My eyes never stopped watering with warm tears and they never left the intruder's closed, sleeping eyes. I tiptoed as silently as I possibly could, but my cries were louder as I got down the stairs and I was alone.

I spotted my cell phone on the coffee table and ran quickly, flipped it open and hit speed dial number one and pressed the phone to my ear. It rang once…twice… "Hello?" Edward said, relief rushing through me.

"Edward," I screamed. What a big mistake that was. I heard loud, quick footsteps upstairs. I began to shake. "Edward! Help me!" I yelled, jumping slightly. "Help!" My cell phone buzzed and I looked at the screen. _Call Ended. _"Damn it, damn it, damn it," I stuttered, looking around. The room was empty, and I stood in the center of it, circling around. I ran towards to the door, but a large, rough hand grabbed me and pulled me against his chest. He chuckled darkly in my ear, making me shake in his arms.

"Little Isabella, did you think you could escape from me?" He laughed again and squeezed my waist. "It seems I could do a little more damage to your beautiful physique, don't you think?" I let out a loud screech, and he pulled me against him tighter. "Bella, Bella, Bella. When are you going to learn?" he asked, crushing me into his chest with each word, "you're mine now." I screamed in terror as he squeezed my arm, and led me up the stairs. I struggled against his hold, but he was too damn strong.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed as he pushed me to my bedroom. "Please." He threw me on the bed and as he was about to pounce me, a loud knock on the window made us _both_ jump with a start.

"BELLA!" Emmett boomed from outside my window. I could see him peeking through the window, his head twisting around to find me.

"EMMETT!" I screamed with as much force as I could force from my body. He yelled for Edward and I saw Edward pop in the window.

"Bella, open the window," he said calmer than Emmett. I could hear Emmett swearing wildly from outside the window. James grabbed me by my hair, and pulled me up, bringing me to the window, his face intense with anger. Edward's eyes met mine for a brief moment, and his face fell with shock when he saw who was holding me. Emmett cursed loudly again, making me shudder.

I looked up at James. His lips were forming into a slight, fake smile. "Little Cullen," he teased, "Bella won't die if you leave." He dropped his smile and his eyes became intense. "But if you don't leave, her skull will be cracked on the bed side table. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" I glared at him with burning tears in my eyes.

"Please," Edward begged. I saw Emmett begin to climb down the tree. He was going to break in and help me. James was petting my hair, making Edward nervous. I could hear it in his voice.

"What's that?" James asked, his eyes not leaving the places where his hand touched.

"Please don't hurt, Bella. Please. You can do what you please with me, but don't hurt her. She's done nothing to you." I let out a cry. Edward was right. I've done nothing to James and neither as he. We both didn't deserve this. I was just part of an obsession. A sick, filthy obsession.

James laughed darkly and grabbed onto a lock my hair, pulling slightly, but hard enough o make it hurt.

"Bella has done something to me, you clueless little boy," He laughed again, "when I was taking her virginity, she struggled. She also tried to stab me." He laughed again and held me close to him.

"BELLA, MOVE." I broke free of James' arms, and jumped behind Emmett, and James collapsed the floor. I collapsed too, tears drowning my face. Emmett scooped me up and shushed me.

"Bella, you're safe now," he promised. I screamed in his ear and he jumped up. James came at him, his arms out and Emmett threw him against the wall. "BELLA, OPEN THE WINDOW!" He ordered, kicking James against the stomach. "Son a bitch." He kicked him again with each word he muttered angrily. "You ever touch my sister again, you're dead." I cried at his words. I was Emmett's sister.

I opened the window and Edward jumped down and I jumped into his awaiting arms. He hugged me tight and then let me loose of him, and Emmett enclosed me in his arms. Edward kicked James four times and James groaned in pure agony each time.

"Don't look, Bella," Emmett whispered. I did as he instructed and hid my face in his chest, and he held me close. I heard James groan once more and I shuddered at the tortured, horrific sound. Emmett held me tighter.

"You ever hurt MY Bella again…" But he didn't finish his threat. He stopped and whispered something I couldn't hear, but Emmett stepped forward.

"What is it, Edward?" he questioned seriously. I looked up from his chest and saw what Edward was looking at. James sat on my rug, blood spitting from his mouth, pooling out on the floor. He was dead. Emmett and Edward killed him. I shrieked in Emmett's arms and he passed me over to Edward. Edward held me close and kissed my head over and over again.

"I'm going to call 911," Emmett said softly before leaving the room.

Edward nodded and continued to hold me as I shook with sobs in his arms.

"I love you, Bella. Forever."

I cried at his words. The feeling of being alive never felt so good. And it was all because of pure luck.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another update! Only one more chapter after this! So review so you guys can get the last chapter sooner!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

A/N: ALRIGHT! I haven't updated in so long. I'm so sorry to all of my lovely reviewers! But, this is it. It's over this chapter. I really didn't explain ANYTHING of what happened with James, but, I will. Right now.

The story: Alright, the police were called, Charlie came home, they talked to Edward, Bella and Emmett, and then they hauled James away and he went bye-bye. That's the story. Yes, it's short and cute. And that is why I didn't write any of that.

This chapter is set about eight months after the last chapters took place. Please review one last time for me! Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts I received for this story. They really made me smile!

AND! This chapter is dedicated to JakeSkateFate815, because she is like, awesome. And my internet bestie, and because I am SO lucky in the mind to have the smartness to PM her. You'd have to be cool like us to understand that little sentence. No, JUST KIDDING! Anyway, this is to Nikki.

REVIEW!

He pulled me to closer to him on the yellow-plaid blanket we lied on and kissed me roughly. His hand traveled down my back from my collarbone, his hand getting stuck in my hair.

I drew back after a moment, in need of oxygen.

"I love you," he whispered against my neck, his lips brushing below my jaw.

"I love you, too." I brought his head closer to mine so I could stare into his eye. His lips rose into a crooked smile and he leaned in slowly to press his lips to mine. My heart fluttered like a baby bird learning to fly for the first time. He pressed his lips firmer to my parted ones and tangled my tongue with his.

He broke the kiss after a few moments, his eyes sparkling with the sunlight.

"Have I told you how much I love you for saving my life? I know it's been a while since then, but…I…thank you, Edward." He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at me. He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"I love you and would do anything for you." He kissed my forehead. "And don't worry about him anymore. He's dead and will never harm you again, understand?"

I nodded. He took my face in his hands, stared longingly into my eyes and then stood up. I lied on the blanket, staring up at him. He stood, the sun glowing behind his hand.

"What are you doing?" I laughed. He reached his hand out, indicating I take his hand. He pulled me up, and I sat up, on one knee, in front of me.

"What are you-" but he took out a small, black velvet box from his pocket.

"Isabella," he smirked, flipping open the box, the ring the box contained sparkled brightly, along with Edward's eyes.

"Marry me, Bella. I promise to take care of you for everyday my heart is still beating for you." He paused and I nodded. "I love you and I want you to accept my promise." He waited for my response, for only a second and I jumped in his arms, making him fall back onto the grass, I kissed him fiercely and pulled away, my cheeks hurting with a large smile.

"I accept."

He rolled me off of him, and sat me up. I sat up to, meeting his level. He took my left hand, slipping on a simple, but gorgeous (simply gorgeous) ring, that had one, decent sized diamond in the center of the ring to my liking. It wasn't too large, and it wasn't too small, it was perfect.

"Look at the inscription," he whispered, slipping the ring off my finger. He handed it to me.

"Lucky," I laughed. "Why?"

"Because I'm the luckiest man in the world," he answered with a loving smile.

And I was the luckiest woman in the world. In the last seven months, I had went from being fantasized about by an insane pervert, and then to being raped and almost killed, but then saved by the love of my life and his brother. And now, I was engaged.

Everything terrible was gone and over with and I was finally just happy.

It was just my luck.

* * *

A/N: Yep, that's the end. It's sad. This story really just came to me, and I'm happy it did. It was thrilling to write. And any true writer would know, if you have an idea, and it's burning at you, you have to write it. That's just the way it is. No matter how crappy or useless it turns out, you have to write it. And that's what I did with this story. And just as Stephen King says, the best stories are the ones that write themselves. I guess that's what happened with story. Yay!

Alright, hope you guys liked it! Review one more time, please! Thank you!


End file.
